User blog:Ffejgao/Link(Windwaker) vs Batman(Christian Bale)
Two iconic, gadget carrying heroes have gone through impossible odds. Link, the champion of Hyrule. And Batman, the Dark Knight. I, your host will analyze their abilities and attributes to see who would win this Ultimate face off! Link is the multi incarnate hero of Hyrule. Humble and brave he has fought the forces of evil for over ten scores. His weopons include bombs, a bow, boomerang, hookshot and of course the Master Sword. Forged by Lanyru, it was enchanted to only be weilded by a true hero and to work against evil. As long as Link is fully healthy, he can launch beams from it. If he needs to, he can fire the Skyward Strike after charging it with power from above. Link also has several layers of defense: the Red ring reduces injury by 75%, the Golden Gauntlets brace him against extreme pressure and of course, his iconic Hylean shield can protect against anything. He also has three extra pairs of boots: Pegasus boots increase speed to superspeed, Hover boots let him hover in midair and Iron boots let him travel through rough terrain at the cost of speed. Link, however isn't immaculate. He is dependent on his weopons in battle and focus on inventory rather than pure skill leave him vulnerable. Still, he has constantly done the impossible, beating the likes of Majora, Ganondorf, Demise and even his own clone Dark Link. There are clearly few who can stand a chance against the Hero of Hyrule. Throughout the underworld of Gotham, one name strikes fear into even the most vile criminals: the Batman. But becoming a 1.8 meter tall flying bat of doom comes at a price. For eight year old Bruce Wayne it was witnessing his parents being murdered before his very eyes. Trained by the League of Assasins, Batman's greatest weopon is not raw power. It's fear. All it takes is a glimpse of him and criminals start trembling. Batman's perfected escape artistry, stealth, has a photographic memory, earned 12 masters degrees and is knowledgeable in pressure points. He also carries along a grappling hook, Batarangs, smoke pellets, explosive glue, shock gloves and beer though not beer. Batman's acheivements include founding the Justice League, dodging the Omega Beams, surviving the vacuum of space for 24 seconds and breaking out of a coffin buried 1.8 meters underground, in a streetjacket, sleepdeprived for days along with having the Joker's venom toxin and unknown drugs in his system. But for all those ridiculous acheivements, Batman isn't invincible. His mental stability is questionable, his batsuit can only take so much punishment, and he has virtually no superpowers to speak of. But the Dark Knight can always be counted on to go face to face with evil in the name of justice. Battle All right, you've meet the combatants. Time for an ULTIMATE FACE OFF! A warrior in green walked into the arena. At the same time, a batlike man entered. Link and Batman readied fighting poses, each daring the other to make the first move. "FIGHT!" Link yelled "Hyah!" while slashing at Batman. Batman blocked the blow but he was set upon by a series of slashings. Batman then kicked Link back. Link tossed his boomerang but Batman dodged it, only for Link to grab him with a hookshot and pull him closer. Link rammed Batman when he got close enough. Batman then activated the shock gloves but they couldn't bust the shield. Link slashed at Batman again...only to realize Batman vanished. Suddenly he was surrounded in smoke. Link thought "Have to...clear this." and spun in a circle. The smoke was cleared but then an explosion put Link in the air. Batman then charged forward only to have a bomb go into his face and soon ''he ''was knocked back too. Link then fired arrows which Batman either intercepted with Batarangs or dodged. Link tried the boomerang again and yet again, Batman dodged. Batman prepared for another smoke pellet. Link wasn't having that. He intercepted Batman with a charge and used his shield to block attacks. The boomerang returned and hit Batman in the head. He realized too late Link had a trick up his sleeves too. Link activated the Triforce of Courage and launched a Skyward Strike. Batman was too dizzy to move out of the way and was killed instantly. Nope, Batman was DESTROYED. Bits and pieces of the Caped Crusader flew everywhere as Link just drank some milk. "KO!" Analysis Wow, that was amazing right? Anyway, it wasn't all that close. Link had the superior reach with his sword as opposed to fists and his arsenal is proven to have more deadly force behind it. Batman rarely if ever kills so his weapons are mostly non-lethal. Add in Link's superior speed, power and resilience and game over. Batman may be more experienced and older but Link has the spirit of the hero so he also gets experience from his incarnations. Plus, Batman may deal with the likes of Poison Ivy, Bane, Joker and Red Hood but Link has faced Ganondorf, the Helmaroc King and Dark Link. Tell me about another hero who fights himself! Add in the fact that Batman generally needs weeks or months of prep time and if he had that, Link would have prep time too. And all of Wayne's money and all of Gotham's men, can't put Batman together again! The winner is Link. Next time... Category:Blog posts